


A Simple Saturday

by hermanthejanitor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanthejanitor/pseuds/hermanthejanitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculously fluffy one shot of Jake and Amy being too cute. Reviews are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Saturday

Jake loved weekends. He’d always enjoyed them to some extent, like any sane human, but recently he had found himself counting down the weekdays until Saturday came around. It used to be that weekends were only there to break up the endless wave of cases the Nine Nine was inundated with, and Jake had been ok with that. But now they were the days when he could spend uninterrupted time with his girlfriend, Amy Santiago.

Even though they worked right across from one another, Jake never felt like he got enough Amy during the week. Sure, there’d be affectionate looks, playful banter, a passing touch on the hand, but there were always distractions. Besides, when they were at work they had to be professional. At the weekend they could do so much more. They would run errands together, visit the museums Amy liked, saw the movies Jake wanted to see, or even just laze around together. She could lie with her head in his lap while she reads, he could wrap his arms around her as she passed by him with an armful of binders, she could distract him from Die Hard with a kiss. That last one was rare, she usually accepted that when Die Hard was on, Jake had to be allowed to say the lines, and occasionally jump on furniture to imitate John McClane. In any case, the weekends gave him an opportunity to get his fill of Amy. Who was he kidding? Jake could never get enough of Amy.

Take this simple Saturday for example. He had woken up, as per usual, to the enticing aroma of coffee. He found his bed empty, sun streaming through the open curtains, and bad music drifting from somewhere nearby. Jake groggily rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked into his kitchen.   
“Hey Babe” he smiled sleepily at Amy, who was sitting at the counter with three different newspapers and her laptop open. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and sweatpants, over-sized glasses balanced on her nose. Jake couldn’t picture anything cuter.  
“Hey” she replied brightly, giving him a morning kiss before returning to her reading.  
“Did some guy in a suit say something kind of racist while apologizing for a racist comment again?”  
“Nope, today it was all about homophobia.”  
“Wow, mixing it up a bit. How long have you been up?”  
“Half an hour.” She replied, not meeting his eye. He raised his eyebrow.   
“Ok, an hour” she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
“Alright fine, I’ve been up for two hours…and five quarters.”  
“That’s better” Jake smirked. She rolled her eyes at him, only just suppressing a smile of her own.  
“Any way, I need to leave in an hour for this optional deductive reasoning seminar, it should be great” she said, standing to put her laptop away as Jake tried to sit down next to her.  
Jake shot her a look “Ames, haven’t you already taken that class three times?”  
“Yes.”  
“And didn’t you technically teach the last one when the teacher broke her leg on the way to the seminar?”  
“Yes.”  
“And are you not the second best detective in Brooklyn?”  
“Ye-hey!” Amy glared at him.  
“And” Jake grinned “don’t you think your boyfriend might want to spend some time with you?” he looped his arms around Amy’s waist as she passed his seat, pulling her towards him so she was standing between his legs, trying to maintain an irritated expression as he looked up at her impishly.  
“Especially since said boyfriend hasn’t seen you all week because you were on that stake out with Rosa...”  
“And uncovered a major drug den” Amy smugly, leaning into his arms and starting to caress his hair.  
“And said boyfriend was working really hard on a string of B & Es…”  
“You uncover a major drug den this week Peralta?”  
“And said boyfriend got the guy to confess in twenty minutes…”  
“Sure, you have to do something with all that time you’re not uncovering major drug dens.”  
“And said boyfriend may be getting really sick of your attitude…” Jake frowned up at her, his grip on her waist increasing slightly.  
“Sorry Jake” Amy laughed, “we can talk about something else. Hey, did I tell you about that major drug den I found-”  
Her words were cut off as Jake surged to his feet and pinned her against the wall, shutting her up with his big, stupid, talented mouth. They stayed there for about half a minute, Jake just deepening the kiss enough for Amy to make that sound in the back of her throat, before pulling away, though still keeping her against the wall.  
“Right sorry, you have a seminar to get to, by bad.” He shot her a wicked grin as he made as if to release her. Amy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to stop him.  
“You know what? Maybe I can skip the seminar if I just go through the presentation slides later…” Jake cut her off with a searing kiss.

Several hours later Amy was curled up on the sofa, quietly working on her needlework. She had long ago stopped being ashamed of doing her “old lady hobbies” in front of Jake, that didn’t stop him teasing her though.   
“So who’s the pillow for Ames?” he laughed, jumping on the sofa beside her when he saw what she was doing “your bingo partner? The prune juice salesman? Mr. Brooks, my 87 year-old neighbor I saw you checking out the other day?”  
Amy rolled her eyes but didn’t look up from her work.  
“It’s for my niece, she’s got exams coming up. Although, now that you mention it, Mr. Brooks was looking fine the other day” Amy let out an exaggerated sigh “oh, those suspenders.”  
“I can see that you two really like each other” Jake shook his head sadly “if that’s what you want I won’t get in your way, I’m very happy for you two. He can enjoy your needlework, you can remind him to take his seven different kinds of pills, it’s a match made in heaven.”  
Amy laughed, finally putting down the pillow and looking at Jake “that’s a tempting idea Jake, but for now I think I’m pretty happy here.”  
“Yeah?” Jake couldn’t stop a smile playing across his lips as Amy slipped onto his lap.  
“Yeah. Though if you put an empty carton of milk back in the fridge one more time, I will leave you for Mr. Brooks in five seconds flat, and we’ll make out so hard-”  
“Nope, nope, nope, too far, too far! Don’t need that image, nope.” Jake shut his eyes, scrunching up his face in disgust. He felt Amy touch his cheek gently and he opened his eyes to find warm brown eyes looking fondly down at him, amusement dancing over her face.  
“You’re lucky I love you” Jake smirked up at her, still mock annoyed.  
“So are you.”  
“I know.”

Jake casually tossed the beef he’d just cut up into the stew bowl, smiling happily as the enticing aroma wafted towards him. He was a decent cook, having grown up pretty much entirely having to make his own meals, but it took having Amy around for him to put any effort in, otherwise he’d probably be eating chocolate frosting out of a can.  
“Some one’s looking quite pleased with himself,” Amy said from behind him, pulling some bowls from an overhead cupboard.  
“This stew is going to kick ass! It’s so good it’ll get a sidekick and save Gotham from an evil clown.”  
“You sure you don’t want any help?” Amy leaned over his shoulder, hand on the small of his back, to smell the stew.  
“Amy, after that lasagna I have taken it upon myself as a cop, and a human being, to stop you from ever having anything to do with the preparation of food again. The washing up however, you are welcome to.”  
“I assumed as much” Amy replied drily, glancing around and taking in the dirty dishes that seemed to cover every surface in the kitchen. Jake stirred the stew with one hand, and snaked his other around Amy’s waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing her. It wasn’t for any particular reason, just because he could. Amy smiled and left the kitchen to set the table.   
Jake focused on the stew for a couple minutes before lowering the heat and leaving it to simmer. He could almost hear Boyle expounding on how the flavours of the stew would meld and harmonize before he shook his head, listening to Charles talk about food was the best way to kill any appetite. Jake wandered out of the kitchen to where Amy was sitting on the couch and flicking through channels, deciding what they were going to be watching. Jake weighed in with his opinions a couple times, but generally just let her go through their options slowly and methodically.  
“Oh oh oh, go back!” Jake suddenly yelped, poking Amy in the shoulder to emphasize his point. She went back a couple channels.  
“There! It’s a re-run of Psych! Want to watch it and see who can guess the murderer first?”  
“You’re on” Amy grinned at him, pausing the episode so they could come back to it when they were ready. Jake went to check on the stew, Amy following. She picked up the spoon he’d been using to stir and brought it to her mouth, tentatively tasting the stew.  
“Mmmmm, Jake” she sighed “that is so good!”  
Jake narrowed his eyes at her, muscles tensing slightly. Her tone of voice, her half-closed eyes, her tongue licking a little more of the stew off the spoon, all were making his heart beat decidedly faster. She turned to him with a half-smile and a cocked eyebrow.  
“What?” she asked when she saw his expression.  
“Oh, nothing” he replied, doing his best to focus on piling up dishes.  
“Come on Jake, tell me” she gave him a ‘you know you’re going to tell me eventually so don’t annoy me’ look, leaning against the kitchen counter.   
Jake shrugged, slowly walking towards her “just that you are by far the sexiest person on the planet” he put his hands on either side of her on the counter, eyes drilling into hers.  
“Really?” she held back a grin as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“Yup.” He leaned into her space a little more, not really touching her, his eyes scanning her face slowly, taking in the familiar shape, the chocolate eyes, the soft lips.  
“Well you’re not so bad yourself” Amy replied, playfully pinching his butt. Jake chuckled and Amy was suddenly kissing him, effectively scattering Jake’s brain. His hands went to her face, stroking her cheek and getting tangled in her hair.  
“Jake” Amy tried to say, pulling away for a second. Jake wasn’t having any of that and distracted her with another kiss. It worked for all of ten seconds before she tried again.  
“Jake” she repeated, more determinedly this time.  
“Mmm?” he hummed as he nuzzled into her neck.  
“The stew.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“No, seriously Jake, the stew!” Jake finally got himself under control and pulled away from Amy, turning to find smoke drifting up from the stew pot. In a slight panic he turned off the heat and started waving a tea towel around to disperse the smoke.  
At last disaster seemed to have been averted, with only mild damage to the stew and no fire alarms set off. Jake turned to Amy.  
“That was your fault,” he said accusingly.   
“No way, it’s your stew, it’s your responsibility” Amy folded her arms.  
“Yeah, well you had to come in here with your nice face and your nice ass and your nice mouth, I was totally innocent of my actions!” Jake put his hands on his hips. They glared at each other for a second before Amy’s mouth twitched and they both burst out laughing. 

Later they lay in front of the TV, half asleep with full bellies. Amy had her head resting on Jake’s chest, curled around him lazily like a kitten who had fallen asleep while playing with her favourite toy. Jake stroked her hair slowly, trying hard to keep his eyes open. Amy shifted slightly and Jake glanced down at her, kissing the top of her head. She sighed contentedly and Jake smiled to himself. Nope, he would never get enough of Amy Santiago.


End file.
